Anything Could Happen
by I'm Back-xoxoA
Summary: The year is 2035, and guess who's back in Lima, Ohio? The New Directions and their children, that's who! This year high school will be slightly different, as Mr. Schue isn't coaching glee club. His son, Liam Schuester is! Drama, Relationships, and New Friendships are a definite! Just like Ellie Goulding said, "Anything Could Happen" and with the New Directions that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-three year old Liam Schuester walked through the halls of William McKinley High School. This was his first year teaching high school as an English teacher and the glee club coach. Being a NYADA graduate, Liam was perfect for the job.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Buttchin Jr." Sue Sylvester smirked, dressed in her signature track suit.

Liam paused, as he had heard the horrible stories about Sue, "Hey Sue. How was your summer?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"I spent the summer yelling at fat children in the park. It was quite amusing." She chuckled dryly, "I see you spent your summer shaving off that awful jungle of hair."

The younger man ran a hand over his freshly buzzed dark brown hair, "Yes, I did. Now I must be going. I have a class to teach. Have a good day."

"You too buddy, you too." With that, the frightening cheerios coach strode off.

Liam sighed in relief. He identified the bulletin board full of sign up sheets, and found an empty spot. He pulled out the glee club sign up sheet and tacked it onto the board. Liam was determined to do as well as his father did when he coached glee club. Liam could already see a Nationals Championship in the near future.

* * *

**Hello there, future New Directions. Yes, this is a next generation story. I put up a prologue so that it wouldn't get shut down. Anyways, yes. YOU are the New Directions kids. YOU decide what you are. And please send it by PM. If you send it by review there's a chance the story could get shut down. Now, let's look at the couples!**

**Finn and Rachel Hudson (2 Kids)**

**Noah and Kitty Puckerman (2 Kids)**

**Jake and Marley Puckerman (2 Kids)**

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce (2 Kids)**

**Sam and Mercedes Evans (1 Kid)**

**Rory and Harmony Flanagan (1 Kid)**

**Mike and Tina Chang (1 Kid)**

**Artie and Sugar Abrams (1 Kid)**

**Jesse and Quinn St. James (2 Kids)**

* * *

Also, the form for the characters is on my profile. Feel free to submit little kids too! That's all!


	2. Final Cast List

**This is the final cast list for the story. Since there are some blanks, please submit for those ships. Thanks :)**

* * *

**The Hudson's:**

Finn Hudson-Former Marine

Rachel Hudson-Broadway Star

Anderson Ryder Hudson-Junior (Beau Mirchoff) *Twin_ Submitted by I Know Everything-A_

Bridget Julianna Hudson-Junior (Theresa Palmer) *Twin _Submitted by AllThatJazz21_

**The Puckerman's (Noah and Kitty):**

Noah Puckerman-Owns a Pool Cleaning Business

Kitty Puckerman-Model

Nathaniel Chase Puckerman-Sophomore (Niall Horan) _Submitted by They Don't Know About Us 14_

Christina Puckerman-Freshman (Chloe Mortez) _Submitted by The GreatWritter_

**The Puckerman's (Jake and Marley):**

Jake Puckerman-Owns a Chain of Hotels

Marley Puckerman-Personal Trainer

Madeline Ray Puckerman-Junior (Alice Greczyn) _Submitted by I Know Everything-A_

Spencer Rose Puckerman-Freshman (Carly Rose Sonenclar) _Submitted by singmealullaby56_

**The Lopez-Pierce's:**

Santana Lopez-Pierce-Owns a cheerleading studio with Brittany

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Owns a cheerleading studio with Santana

Scotty Ian Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Zayn Malik)_ My OC_

Keegan Marie Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Camila Cabello) _Submitted by Mrs. Cameron Mitchell_

**The Evans:**

Sam Evans-Owns a Comic Book Company

Mercedes Evans-Owns a Recording Studio

Ryan Christopher Evans-Sophomore (Taylor Lautner) _Submitted by calisurfingboy2_

**The Flanagan's:**

Rory Flanagan-Accountant

Harmony Flanagan-Broadway Star

Melody Sage Flanagan-Junior (Emma Watson) _Submitted by BellaRosa17_

**The Chang's:**

Mike Chang-Owns a Dance Studio

Tina Chang-A Pediatrician

Lucas Ferdinand Chang-Sophomore (Choi Seunghyun) _Submitted by Hell Devil 13_

Tessa Mae Chang-Sophomore (Nicole Anderson) _Submitted by Alexagleek_

**The Abrams:**

Artie Abrams-Director

Sugar Abrams-Interior Designer

Charles Bruno Abrams-Sophomore (Logan Lerman) Submitted by singmealullaby56

**The Hummel-Anderson's:**

Blaine Hummel-Anderson-Singer/Songwriter

Kurt Hummel-Anderson-Owns a Fashion Company

Serena Blaire Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Blake Lively) _My OC_

Richard James Hummel-Anderson-Sophomore (Simon van Meereveene) _Submitted by Mrs. Cameron Mitchell_

**The St. James's:  
**

Jesse St. James-Coach of Vocal Adrenaline

Quinn St. James-Is a Real Estate Agent

Jenny Amelie St. James-Junior (Hayden Panettiere) *Twin _Submitted by Laiquahen_

Jamie Elliot St. James-Junior (Stian Blipp) *Twin _Submitted by Laiquahen_


	3. Introductions!

With the sun shining bright, Spencer Puckerman woke up early for her first day as a freshman at William McKinley High School. The night before, she had laid out her clothes and wanted to make an impression. Spencer changed into a cream blouse, red sweater, a cream colored skirt, and red and white flats. She applied light make up and slid a red headband onto her wavy dark brown hair.

She bounced down the stairs to grab breakfast before heading to school with her older sister, Maddie. Maddie was a junior, and was the head cheerleader at WMHS. They had a good relationship, but they weren't extremely close.

"Ready to go?" Maddie asked once Spencer finished her last bite of the bagel. She nodded, and went to grab her purse off the coatrack. The two slid into Maddie's red SUV Suburban, and began the drive to Maddie's boyfriend, Scotty Lopez-Pierce's, house.

The ride was quiet, with hip-hop music playing softly in the background. Scotty was also a junior and was captain of the football, basketball, and lacrosse teams. They had been going out for almost two years, and had been friends since they were six.

"Hey babe." Scotty greeted, opening the backdoor. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. His truck was in the shop, and wouldn't be repaired until next week. "Hey Spencer."

Spencer rolled her eyes as he barely acknowledged her. She didn't really like Scotty, but it was only because he was dating Maddie. Her sister was literally perfect. With her gorgeous dark hair, bright smile, head cheerios spot, and kind personality, Maddie was the kind of girl everyone wanted to be. It wasn't fair that Maddie got to be the perfect cheerio and Spencer had to be the preppy girl in the background!

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

As Maddie pulled into a parking spot near the front of the school, Spencer was the first one out of the car. She grabbed her heavy backpack and headed towards the front of the school. Just as she began to walk up the front steps Spencer slipped on a puddle of green slushy, sending her tumbling down the first few steps.

"Oh my God is she dead?" Spencer heard a worried male voice ask.

"No, she's not dead you idiot." She heard another male voice reply, "Are you hurt?"

Spencer looked up and saw an Asian boy leaning over her and another boy a few feet behind him. "Yeah, I just have a slight headache. What happened?"

"You slipped on a puddle of slushy." The Asian replied, "I'm Lucas Chang by the way. And this is Rich Hummel-Anderson." The chesnut haired boy gave a slight wave.

The youngest Puckerman glanced at her backpack, and saw it had ripped open with the fall. All the papers were strewn across the ground next to her, but she was missing her most important thing. "Where's my planner?" She asked worriedly.

"Your what?" Lucas wondered, giving her a confused look.

"My planner!" Spencer nearly shouted, "It's notebook sized and has a red leather cover. Where is it?"

Rich saw a planner on the ground that fit her description and picked it up, "Um. Is this it?" He asked, handing her the planner.

The freshman breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness you found it." She said gratefully, "I don't know what I'd do without it."

The warning bell rang, interrupting their conversation. "Well, that's the bell." Lucas announced, "I'm off to go smoke under the bleachers. Have fun you two." He nodded to Spencer and Rich and walked off.

"Do you need any help finding your classes?" Rich asked nervously.

Spencer smiled. Rich had the tendency to look down after every sentence. "I think I'm good. See you around Rich." She readjusted her backpack, holding on tightly to the tear, and hurried off to her first class.

"Yeah see you around." He mumbled shyly.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

As Spencer rushed down the hall to her math class, she was stopped when she saw the board of club sign up sheets. Her eyes gazed past the drama club, art club, and gardening club until she found the one she wanted to sign up for. The glee club. The sheet said:

**Glee Club Sign Up Sheet-Auditions are going to be held in the auditorium at 3:30 on Friday! **

**_Current Glee Members:_**

_Jenny St. James_

_Jamie St. James_

_Melody Flanagan_

_Nate Puckerman_

_Anderson Hudson_

_Bridget Hudson_

_Tessa Chang_

_Maddie Puckerman_

_Scotty Lopez-Pierce_

_Serena Hummel-Anderson_

**_Sign Up Here!_**

Spencer took out a gold sparkly pen and quickly jotted down her name. With a satisfied smile, she tucked her pen away and strutted off.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

_Great. It's my first day at a new school and I'm completely lost. It's already second period and I haven't met anyone. _Charlie Abrams thought as he headed towards AP English. He saw a group of cheerios giggle and wave at him, and he gave a half wave back.

"A half wave to a group of cheerios?" A voice came from behind him. "Come on dude, be more enthusiastic." Charlie turned around and saw a tall raven haired boy in a grey long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans.

"Wh-what?" The slightly smaller sophomore replied, glancing back at the cheerios.

The raven haired boy chuckled, "Those cheerios were eying you like they wanted to pounce on you. Take advantage of it." He lightly shook Charlie's shoulder, "I'm Scotty Lopez-Pierce by the way. I'm a junior." Scotty held out his hand.

"Charlie Abrams. Sophomore." He shook Scotty's hand.

"Nice to meet you buddy." The Latino grinned, "Do you see any clubs you want to join?" He gestured to the wide bulletin board.

Charlie looked through the clubs and a few sparked some interest. "Do you know anything about the football team, the lacrosse team, and the glee club?"

"I'm captain of both football and lacrosse, and have been part of the glee club since freshman year." Scotty answered, "I can introduce you to the boys if you want." He suggested.

Charlie nodded eagerly, "Sure! Thanks man." As Charlie signed his name, he asked, "So, about those cheerios. Do they flirt with you a lot? You know, since your captain of the football team?" He asked.

The Latino nodded, "Yeah, but I don't really take notice." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his Letterman's jacket.

"Why not? I thought you said to take advantage of it." Charlie quoted with a sly look.

"I have a girlfriend dude," He answered showing Charlie the jagged silver band he wore on his right hand ring finger, "We've been together for two years."

The younger boy's blue eyes widened, "Wow, two years. I haven't even been with a girl for two months." He stammered, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Her." Scotty pointed to Maddie, who was happily chatting with some of the sophomore cheerios, "Maddie! Come here a second!" He called to her.

She gave Scotty a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah?"

"This is Charlie Abrams. He's going out for the football team. And, I've decided to make him into a mini me." The Latino said proudly.

Maddie gave him a bright smile, "Hi, I'm Maddie Puckerman." She introduced herself, "Don't listen to Scotty. All he is, is trouble."

"Trouble? I'm hurt." Scotty pouted playfully.

"But I like trouble." The brunette said with a smirk.

Scotty raised an eyebrow, "You like trouble? Then I'm definitely trouble." He grinned.

"Doubt it." She antagonized.

With a smirk of his own, the raven haired boy threw Maddie over his shoulder, "I'll show you trouble." He walked off.

"But I have history in five minutes!" The dark haired girl objected.

"You said you liked trouble." Scotty replied.

"I said I liked trouble, but I don't want to be in trouble!" Maddie giggled.

He chuckled, "Too bad baby, too bad."

Charlie watched in amazement as the two walked off. They were definitely something, but he wished he could have a relationship as crazy as theirs seemed to be. Just as Charlie was about to head off to English class he saw a dark haired brunette in a cheerios uniform flash past him, her hair tickling his arm. At that moment, Charlie knew he was in love and had to find out who this girl was.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

Two of McKinley's most popular cheerios, Jenny St. James and Tessa Chang, were standing by their lockers which were side by side.

"How was your summer?" Jenny asked, brushing her long and blonde hair.

Tessa shrugged, "It was pretty uneventful. Luke and I spent part of the summer with our grandparents. It was awful. They spoke Korean the whole time, and we had to learn the language." She sighed, "How was your summer?"

The blonde giggled softly, "My summer was awesome. Jamie and I spent most of it in California. They literally have the best nightclubs there." Jenny and her twin, Jamie, were big partiers and knew how to get invited to everything.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the JJs were the life of the party." The dark haired girl teased, "Can you please tell me how you've become the life of every party?"

Jenny smirked, "Simple. You go to a high school party and have as much fun as you can. Then, you go to a college party and have even more fun. You get to know people, and boom, invitations start flying in." She said, "Speaking of parties. There's a college one on Friday night. You're welcome to come with me."

"Seriously?" Tessa's eyes widened, "I love you so much J!" She threw her arms around her blonde best friend.

"T, calm down." The blonde put her hands on Tessa's shoulders, "It's just a party. If you act like this at a party then there's no way you'll get invited to a party. Be cool and collected."

Tessa nodded and took a deep breath, "Cool and collected." She said calmly, "Be cool."

Jenny could tell that her best friend was practically bursting with excitement, "Go ahead." She chuckled.

"Yes! I'm going to a college party!" She squealed with more than enough enthusiasm. Tessa was practically a little ball of energy, "What should I wear?"

"I don't know. I'm wearing a purple top, a cream skirt, and white ankle boots." The blonde answered, "Wear a crop top, jean shorts, and converse." Jenny suggested.

Tessa nodded excitedly, "Okay, sounds good!" She exclaimed, "Are you going to the Hudson's pool party on Saturday?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. Do you want to get ready with me? It starts at eight-thirty." She asked, checking her phone.

"Sure, where are Mr. and Mrs. Hudson gonna be?" The Asian girl wondered, glancing at her nails.

"I have no idea." The blonde shrugged, "I think Andy told me they'd be in New York for Brody Weston's wedding."

Tess nodded, "Who's Brody?"

"I don't know, but he's an actor." Jenny replied.

"I wonder what movies he's in." Tessa said to herself.

Jenny overheard this, "Let's go to the computer lab and look him up!" She decided, grabbing Tessa's wrist and dragging her off.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

Anderson Hudson walked down the hall with his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face. He gave a flirty wink to the gaggle of cheerios surrounding his locker. They were like putty in his hands, easy to manipulate and fun to play with. He was only looking for one person though, and he spotted Serena Hummel-Anderson by her locker putting her books away.

"Serena!" He called, startling the blonde. Andy hurried over to her with a cocky grin, "Good morning." He flirted.

Serena rolled her blue eyes and continued putting books in her locker, "What do you want Andy?"

Andy gave her a hurt look, "I'd expect a nicer greeting since we spent the whole summer together."

"It meant absolutely nothing. I was lonely and upset, and you were there." She retorted in a stubborn voice.

"So I guess you don't want to know what I found after you left Los Angles?" The dark brunette replied, pulling a folder out of his grey blazer.

Serena pulled him into the janitors' closet, which was right next to her locker. "What did you find?" She asked curiously.

Andy handed her the folder, "See for yourself."

The blonde opened the folder and saw numerous pictures, receipts, credit card bills, ticket stubs, and newspaper articles, "And you're sure this is them?"

"Yeah, there's a very similar resemblance." The brunette answered, "Look at the closer features"

"Wow, I can't believe that's them." Serena whispered, "I can't believe I'm actually looking at my birth parents."

The oldest Hudson nodded his head slowly, "They look exactly like you."

Serena gave him a hopeful look, "Do you know if they're still in LA?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, but I have friends there. Do you want me to do some more research?" He replied, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Please." She replied quickly.

Andy gave her a gentle smile, which was rare, "We'll find them Serena, don't worry."

Serena placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Andy. I owe you one."

"I have a few ideas." And the Andy Hudson everyone knew and loved was back.

"Andy!" She squealed, "I'm not having sex with you in the janitors' closet."

The brunette chuckled, "That wasn't what I had in mind S."

"What did you have in mind?" The blonde questioned.

He smirked, "Just wait."

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

Christina Puckerman paused outside the door of Principal Figgins's office just long enough to brush the wrinkles out of her black tights and smooth down her navy blue tunic. Her leather satchel and blonde hair tied into a bun, practically screamed _overachiever_, not that everyone already knew that. Even though she was a freshman, Christina was in all sophomore classes. She was very gifted, and had a special talent for school.

"Good morning Principal Figgins." Christina greeted, walking into the wide office.

Figgins looked away from his computer screen and gave Christina a warm smile, "Hello Ms. Puckerman. How is your first day at William McKinley Hight?"

"It's good. All of my classes are very well taught." She flashed him a rare smile. A focused look usually graced her features.

The Indian man nodded thoughtfully, "I'm glad. From what I've heard, you seem like a brilliant student. I expect great things from you."

_We all do._ Christina thought to herself, "Of course sir. I hope to excel this year."

"I hope you do too." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Third period is about to start, and you should get to class. Have a nice day."

She nodded and adjusted her glasses, "You too Principal Figgins."

With that, Christina pulled her satchel back over her shoulder and walked out of the office. Right as she stepped into the hallway, she was met with an icy red splash in the face. She saw a blur of football players in their red and black letterman's jackets laughing and nudging each other as they walked away.

"Are you okay?" An angry appeared next to her. Christina identified the voice as her brother, Nate.

Christina tried to wipe the slush off her glasses to identify who was speaking to her, "What was that?" She asked, shivering from the cold.

"A slushy. Didn't I tell you to watch out for the hockey jocks. They're meatheads." A calloused hand was placed on her shoulder, and Nate led Christina towards the girls bathroom.

"Give me your glasses and lean your head into the sink." He commanded.

The blonde took out her bun and placed her head into the sink. The water turned on, and he began to wash the slush out of Christina's hair, "Thanks Nate. I owe you one."

"I know." Christina could hear the smirk in Nate's voice. Nate began washing off Christina's face, and she could finally open her eyes, "I expect you to do my chores for the next week."

Christina saw her brother standing above her with a smile on his face, "Your hair and face are clean, but your clothes are a wreck. Luckily your leggings were black, but your shirt was totaled." Nate said, gesturing to the blonde's outfit.

"What am I supposed to do then?" The blonde asked, putting her wet hair back into a bun.

Spencer shrugged, "I have no idea. Text mom."

Christina nodded, "Good idea." She took out her phone and texted Kitty to bring her new clothes, "She'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Good. I have to get to class. Mr. Williams will kill me if I'm late for class." Nate picked his backpack up off the floor, "Text me if you need anything." With that, the tall blonde slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Christina to wait for her mother. _This better not count as ditching. _She thought.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

The smell of undercooked Tater Tots and greasy pizza wafted through the cafeteria as the entire student body rushed into the lunchroom. The lunchroom was divided into categories. The popular students-the jocks, the cheerios, and the rich kids-sat closet to the windows and would be the ones to sit outside when the weather permitted. The wannabes and the ones who idolized the populars, sat in the middle of the cafeteria. Lastly, the people categorized as losers-the freaks, the geeks, the nerds, and the Goths-sat in the way back of the cafeteria nearest to the trashcans.

Lucas Chang sat with his two best friends, Ryan Evans and Rich Hummel-Anderson. He had no idea how or why they were best friends. Ryan was a pretty shy jock, Rich was a cute AV nerd, and Nate was a troublemaker. Somehow, they all evened each other out.

"Are you guys going to homecoming?" Luke asked, fiddling with the silver chain hanging off his jeans. He was thinking about it, but wasn't going to go without his friends.

Rich nodded, running a hand over his chesnut hair, "I kinda have to go since I'm on the working the lighting, but I'm really excited about it." He said happily, "What about you Ryan?"

The carmel skinned boy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think I am because I don't know who would go with me."

"Oh please Ry." Luke scoffed, "Girls would love to go with you."

"Yeah," Rich agreed. "If I was gay I'd totally go for you!" Everyone at the table paused and gave him a strange look, "It was too far wasn't it?"

Ryan gave Rich a confused look, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled, "But anyway. I guess we're going to homecoming!" He exclaimed.

"We need to get down to business. Who are we going to take?" Luke placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

Rich gazed around the cafeteria and his eyes rested on Spencer, "I think I'll take Maddie's little sister, Spencer. She's pretty cute."

Ryan nodded, "True, who's that girl sitting next to her?" He pointed to the blonde girl with glasses and her hair in a neat bun.

"I think that's Nate's little sister, Chrissy." The Hummel-Anderson boy replied, "What about you Luke?"

The Asian glanced at some of the girls a few tables away, "I think I'll take Melody Flanagan." He stated.

"But dude, she's a junior!" Ryan exclaimed with wide brown eyes.

Luke shrugged, "So? She's only a grade older than me. It's okay, and y'all are taking freshmeat."

"You have a point," Rich smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, "When are we going to ask them?"

The Asian boy put his finger on his chin, "Melody's in glee club and I think I saw Chrissy and Spencer's names on the sign up sheet." He looked at his best friends confused faces, "I guess this means we're joining glee club!"

"Isn't that like social suicide?" Rich narrowed his eyes.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, and that means we have to perform in front of people."

"Guys." Luke commanded, silencing them. "If we join glee club we can get the girls. And, I heard that Nationals are in California. We can do this!"

Rich and Ryan nodded, "Let's go find the sign up sheet!" Rich said enthusiastically. The other two boys nodded with slightly less enthusiasm.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

Scotty was walking towards his math class with a smoothie in hand. He and Maddie had decided to ditch lunch and go to Panera instead.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He heard his younger sister, Keegan, shout.

Scotty picked up his speed and found his sister arguing with the biggest bully in school. It was Hannah Raymond, the toughest junior in William McKinley High. "What the hell are you two fighting about?" Scotty asked, watching as the two girls glared at each other.

"Well this bitch-" Hannah began, before Keegan lunged at her.

With the fire in her eyes, Keegan looked like she was about to kill Hannah, "Oh hell no! You did not just call me a bitch!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Keegan! Calm down!" Scotty shouted, grabbing his sister around the waist to prevent her from attacking Hannah.

"Calm down?" She struggled in his arms, "I am not going to calm down!" She shouted angrily.

The Latino paused, not even knowing what happened, "Wait." He said in a calm voice, "What happened?" He asked.

Keegan took a deep breath, "So Hannah accused me of filling her locker with blue slush, and began freaking out on me." She explained.

"Did you?" Scotty asked with an amused look.

The young Latina gave her brother an innocent look, "I had help." Then she burst out laughing. Scotty couldn't help but be amused, and began to laugh as well.

"It's not funny!" Hannah exclaimed, balling her fists.

Their laughter was cut short when a teacher stepped out of her classroom, "What's not funny?" Mrs. Lakewood asked, "And Hannah, why are you covered in blue slush?"

"Because Keegan and Scotty put blue slush in my locker and it fell on me when I tried to get my Spanish book." The blonde said innocently.

"What the hell? Scotty wasn't part of this!" Keegan argued.

Mrs. Lakewood gave Scotty a stern look, "Were you part of this Mr. Lopez-Pierce?"

Scotty took a deep breath, "Yes m'am. It was all my idea, and Keegan was just an accessory to the crime." He said. When Keegan began to protest, he gave her a look saying: _Just go with it. _

"Ms. Lopez-Pierce this is a warning, you and Ms. Williams go off to class. Scotty, principal's office." The teacher said.

The Latino nodded and made his way to Principal Figgins office.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

"Mr. Lopez-Pierce, what is this I hear that you filled a student's locker with blue slush?" Figgins asked in his Indian accent.

Scotty shrugged, "I don't know sir. I was sick of Hannah slushying everyone and not getting in trouble, so I got her back." He answered cleverly, "Honestly, I don't know why I'm here. Hannah's never been here for slushying a student, so why should I be here?"

Figgins was at loss for words, "You have made a very valid point Scotty." He observed, "But you also damaged school property and that is a punishable offense."

"But sir, every time someone slushies a student it leaves a stain on the floor." The raven haired boy argued.

"The janitorial staff cleans those stains." The Indian man countered.

The Latino ran a hand through his hair, "True, but there are so many stains across the campus from slushies."

"You win this argument Mr. Lopez-Pierce. No punishment for you." Figgins sighed, "Have a nice day."

With a smirk on his face, Scotty stepped out the door, "You too sir."

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

Melody was sitting in her cooking classroom, which was her favorite class of the day. She loved trying new recipes and seeing peoples faces light up when they tasted her food. It always brought a smile to her face.

Just as class started, Jamie St. James walked through the door with a cool smile on his face. In his hand he held a slip of paper that he handed to Mr. McHugh. The teacher nodded and smiled, "Everyone listen up! This is Jamie St. James. He'll be joining us for this semester."

"Why?" Max Briggs asked from the back of the class.

"Because his semester project is to make a book full of pictures on a specific class. He was given the cooking class." The teacher answered, "You can go sit next to Melody."

Melody looked away from the syllabus and glared at Jamie when he sat down, "You've got to be kidding me." She grumbled, "Is this a joke?"

"Not joking at all sweetheart!" Jamie said in a charming voice, "You're stuck with me for the rest of the semester."

The golden haired girl rolled her eyes, "Oh God, this going to be a long three months."

"You'll love me by the end of it." The oldest St. James twin retorted with a wink.

"Doubtful."

"Positive."

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

The only word to describe Bridget Hudson was confident. She practically oozed confidence and was very outgoing.

"Hey Bridge!" Lucas wrapped an arm around his best friend, "How's my favorite Lesbro?"

Bridget laughed and lightly pushed, "I'm your only Lesbro." She joked.

"Your point is?" He teased, taking a swig from his water bottle. When there was no response, Lucas smirked. "That's what I thought."

"I heard you were joining glee club." Bridget said, flicking a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder.

Lucas nodded, "You heard correctly."

"Why?" The blonde asked, "I thought you didn't do glee."

The Asian slowly nodded again, "That was until I discovered Melody Flanagan was in glee club."

Bridget's blue eyes widened, "Dude! You like her?" She nearly shouted.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone." He slapped a hand over her mouth.

"She's totally hot." The younger Hudson twin replied.

A smile spread on Lucas's face, "Right? I think she's totally into me."

"Definitely Lukers. Definitely." Bridget sighed, as a dreamy look appeared in Lucas's eyes. She'd never seen him crush on a girl, and it was pretty funny, "Why don't you ask her out?"

His dark brown eyes widened, "Are you insane? I barely know her!" He exclaimed, "I have to get her to like me first, then I'll go in for the kill."

"In for the kill?" Bridget laughed, "You're such a dork."

"You love me anyway." Lucas argued.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say buddy."

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

At the end of the day, Liam sat in the choir room with the previous members of glee club. "So how did you do in the competition last year?" He asked.

"Better than we expected." Scotty shrugged, twirling the drumsticks that were in his hands.

His best friend, Nate, nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'm surprised we made it to Regionals." He grinned, plucking at the guitar he held.

"Yeah, we placed third and we didn't even have a coach." Andy said, finishing a donut he had stolen from the cafeteria.

Liam nodded slowly, "Can you guys show me how well you perform?" He asked, hoping to see them perform.

A slow smile appeared on everyone's faces, "Of course Mr. Schuester." Maddie beamed, "Hit it!" She yelled.

_One, two, one, two, three_

Scotty shouted, clapping his drumsticks together and pumping everyone up.

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

Jenny, Maddie, and Serena grabbed three of the microphones and began a complicated dance routine. Liam could already tell they would be phenomenal attributes to the team.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Andy began the song with a smirk on his face. He jumped onto the piano and did a complicated dance move. At the end of his part he did a back flip and landed it, making everyone cheer.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Nate took over with a wide grin. He plucked at his guitar strings, and sang his heart out. His bari-tenor was amazing, and his cheekiness made him even cuter.

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Everyone joined in on the chorus and dragged Liam into the song. The twenty-four year old couldn't help but smile and lose himself in the music.

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

Jamie stepped to the front and began to dance with Tessa. Jamie obviously had the talent of his father and Tessa's dance moves were great like Mike's were.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

Scotty tossed Andy the drumsticks, and Andy took over the drums. The Latino took Maddie by the hand, and twirled her around.

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Everyone, including Liam, sang this accapella. They were all clapping along and making the music with their hands and feet. They still sounded amazing, and Liam was very confident in them.

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

If this was what ten talented kids sounded like, Liam couldn't wait to hear the new talent on Friday.

"Great job guys! That was great!" Liam exclaimed, high-fiving everyone as they walked out of the choir room with wide smiles on their faces.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~ **

Once the glee meeting was over, Liam walked to the bulletin board to see who had signed up for the club. He was surprised to see more than two names on it. He beamed as he read down the list:

_Christina Puckerman_

_Spencer Puckerman_

_Keegan Lopez-Pierce_

_Lucas Chang_

_Richard Hummel-Anderson_

_Ryan Evans_

_Charlie Abrams_

Call it a hunch, but Liam was more than confident that they would win Nationals this year.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought :) Also, I have created a polyvore and tumblr, so feel free to check those out and follow me. The links are in my profile. Thanks again to everyone that submitted :) :)**

**Song Used: Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars**


	4. Auditions!

**Audition #1**

Liam, along with the rest of the New Directions, sat waiting for the auditions to start. They had seven new members joining, and they were full of talent.

"All right everyone. The auditions are beginning. Let's see who's first." Liam called, glancing at the list, "Okay, Christina Puckerman. You're up!"

The young freshman walked onto the stage, her blonde hair still tied into a bun. "Hi, I'm singing Who You Are by Jessie J." She said into the mic.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_

_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

Her eyes were tightly shut, and her voice was soft. Christina was very nervous, and didn't want to blow her audition. She needed this club for her college application.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_(who you are [x11])_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!_

_The more I try the less it's working, yeah_

_'Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, no, no, no, no..._

As the song went on, her nerves slightly faded. She opened her eyes and realized that she didn't suck! Christina really hoped she made the club.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!_

_Just go, and leave me alone!_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_With a smile, that's my home!_

_That's my home, no..._

Liam was quite impressed with Christina's talent. He'd heard that she was a genius and was kinda uptight. Liam acknowledged this, but saw potential.

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Christina let out a nervous breath when she finally finished the song.

"Good job Christina! You're in!" Liam exclaimed, smiling at her.

**Audition #2**

Spencer was the next audition, and she entered the stage with a bright smile. "Hi! I'm singing Feeling Good by Nina Simone."

_Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._

_Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh..._

_And I'm feelin' good._

"Wow, she's really good." Melody whispered to Nate.

"Yeah I know." He whispered back.

_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_

_River runnin' free, you know how I feel_

_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,_

_And I'm feelin' good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,_

_Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean._

_Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,_

_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me..._

Spencer glanced around the room and saw Maddie watching in amazement. She smirked slightly, knowing she'd finally one upped Maddie.

_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_

_Yeah, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel.._

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

_[scat]_

_And I'm feelin'... good._

"Good job Spence, I didn't know you could sing like that." Maddie grinned at her younger sister.

"Thanks Maddie." She gave her a fake smile and sat back down.

**Audition #3**

"Hey, I'm Keegan Lopez-Pierce and I'm singing Thrift Shop by Mackelmore." She announced with a cocky smirk.

_Hey, Mr. Schuester! Can we go thrift shopping?_

_What, what, what, what... [x7]_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada... [x9]_

_[Hook:]_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_

_This is fucking awesome_

Everyone watched in amazement as the tiny cheerio began to rap. No one expected a voice like that to come out of Keegan.

_[Verse 1:]_

_Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"_

_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_

_That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."_

_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,_

_Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_

_Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_

_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

_(Piiisssssss)_

_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)_

_Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments_

_Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in_

_But me and grungy fuckin it man_

_I am stuntin' and flossin' and_

_Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch_

_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,_

_No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)_

_Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers_

_Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'_

_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard_

_I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard_

_Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello_

_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no_

_I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those_

_The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"_

Liam was very surprised with Keegan. He knew she was a rebel, but didn't expect her to sing a rap song. Even though he didn't approve of the song, he liked her bad girl stage presence.

_[Hook x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?_

_What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?_

_I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage_

_One man's trash, that's another man's come-up_

_Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt_

_'Cause right now I'm up in here stuntin'_

_I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)_

_I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)_

_Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy_

_I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker_

_The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker_

_I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker_

_They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."_

_I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."_

_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition_

_Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)_

_I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)_

_I call that getting tricked by a business_

_That shirt's hella dough_

_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't_

_Peep game, come take a look through my telescope_

_Trying to get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't_

_Man you hella won't_

Keegan smirked as she sang. She knew she was good, and apparently the audience did to. They were all dancing in their seats and singing along.

_(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)_

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge: x2]_

_I wear your granddad's clothes_

_I look incredible_

_I'm in this big ass coat_

_From that thrift shop down the road_

_[Hook]_

_Is that your grandma's coat?_

"Yeah hotshot!" Serena cheered.

"You go Keg-stand!" Scotty clapped loudly.

**Audition #4**

Rich was the next audition. He nervously walked onto the stage and held the microphone tightly, "Hi. I'm singing Sleep Alone by Two Door Cinema Club." He mumbled softly.

_Know_

_My only goal is to see_

_When I'm only fast asleep_

_It takes more than strength to find_

_This peace of mind_

The audience was already cheering for him. His voice was outstanding!

_So I'll hold, hold, hold_

_Hold it close to my heart_

_Beating with every step_

_Hold, hold, hold it close_

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him_

_If he can't see them, oh_

_And I may go_

_To places I have never been to_

_Just to find_

_The deepest desires in my mind_

_We, we only know what we see_

_'Cause we're always fast asleep_

_Is it so hard not to believe_

_That we'll never know?_

_Oh hold, hold, hold_

_Hold me close_

_I've never been this far from home_

_Hold, hold, hold me close_

Liam couldn't believe Rich's voice. He didn't expect the shy sophomore to sound like that!

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him_

_If he can't see them, oh_

_And I may go_

_To places I have never been to_

_Just to find_

_The deepest desires in my mind_

Rich grinned as he sang. The audience was very impressed with his voice and he knew that he had surprised them.

_It's in my head_

_And I have said_

_That I must be like him now_

_He sleeps alone_

_He sleeps alone_

_And one last chance_

_To make sense_

_Of what has long escaped us_

_He sleeps alone_

_I sleep alone_

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him_

_If he can't see them, oh_

_And I don't know_

_If in the morning I will be here_

_And if so_

_Let it be known_

_That I was worthy_

_I was worthy_

_I was worthy_

_I was_

"Wow! Great voice Rich! You're in." Liam exclaimed proudly.

**Audition #5**

"Hey! I'm Charlie Abrams and I'm singing Today My Life Begins by Bruno Mars." He announced, "I hope you don't mind that I'm playing the guitar." Charlie began to strum softly.

_I've been working hard so long_

_Seems like pain has been my only friend_

_My fragile heart's been done so wrong_

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again_

The audience enjoyed the song Charlie sang, you could feel the emotion he put into the song—as if he was singing it to someone he liked.

_Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (oh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me, today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it today my life begins_

_Yesterday has come and gone_

_And I've learn how to leave it where it is_

_And I see that I was wrong_

_For ever doubting I could win_

_Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (oh)_

Liam loved the voice he heard. His bari-tenor voice rang through the auditorium.

_I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me_

_Leave that past behind me today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it today my life begins_

_Life's too short to have regrets_

_So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget_

_Only have one life to live_

_So you better make the best of it_

Charlie looked across the room, and his eyes landed on Keegan. The Latina fireball was texting on her phone and had a mischievous look on her face.

_I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it today my life begins_

_I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it today my life begins_

"Great job Charlie!" Nate cheered for his fellow football jock.

"Yeah, totally soulful." Andy agreed.

**Audition #6**

"Hey y'all! I'm Lucas Chang, and I'm singing That XX by G-Dragon. It's in a different language, so just go with it." He grinned.

_Uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal bwasseo (Yea i saw him)  
Hoksina haetdeon nae yegami majasseo (I told you)  
Nega jun banjireul ppaego hanjjogen paljjangeul kkigo  
Geunyang yeogikkajiman malhalge (I dont wanna hurt you)_

_Geunde ohiryeo neoneun naege hwareul nae (Why?)  
Geuneun jeoldaero geureol riga eopdae (Sure you're right)  
Naneun ne nunchil salpigo naega jal mot bon georago  
Geurae neol wihae geojitmalhalge (I'm sorry)_

"Dude, I'm completely lost." Scotty whispered to Andy.

The oldest Hudson nodded his head, "Yeah I know. I'm so confused."

_Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo  
Geu son ije noheurago  
Nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby_

_Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya  
Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya  
Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_

_Neon geu saram yaegil hal ttaen haengbokhae boyeo (You look happy)  
Ireokerado useuni joha boyeo (I'm happy)  
Geureul jeongmal saranghandago machi yeongwonhalgeorago  
Mitneun ne moseubi i dont know what to say no more_

_Neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara (Yup they know)  
Ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa (It's you)  
They say love is blind oh baby you so blind  
Jebal heeojigireul baralge_

_Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo  
Geu son ije noheurago  
Nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby_

_Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya  
Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya  
Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_

Everyone bobbed their heads, not knowing what he was saying, but enjoying the song.

_Rap)  
Bissan chae yeppeun ot gogeup reseutorang neon jal eoullyeo  
Hajiman ne yeop geu xneun jeongmal anya neorangeun an eoullyeo  
Ne apeseo geojitmisoreul jieumyeo ne bolgwa meoritgyeoreul manjimyeo  
Sogeuron bunmyeong dareun yeojareul saenggakhae  
Eojjeom geureol su inni joe gatae  
Nega heullin nunmulmankeum naega deo jalhaejulge baby  
Neo honja gamdanghal apeum naegedo jom nanwojullae baby  
Na jom bwadallago geudae sarangi wae narangeol molla  
Wae neoman molla_

_Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya  
Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya  
Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_

_Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya  
Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya  
Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_

"Great job even though I had no idea what you were saying!" Jenny smiled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

**Audition #7**

Ryan walked onto the stage with his head down, "I'm singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I'm also playing the guitar." He said softly.

_[Intro:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Ryan's voice was barely heard over the strumming of the guitar. Liam had to lean forward slightly to hear him sing.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Ryan glanced up nervously, hoping to see smiling faces. He was encouraged by the audience's reaction, and finally looked up.

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus]_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

He slung the guitar over his shoulder and sang without it. His bari-tenor was amazing, and everyone loved it.

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

"Great job Ryan! Welcome to the glee club." Liam announced.

**~ ~ ~Anything Could Happen~ ~ ~**

The new members of the New Directions stood onstage along with the previous members. Liam finally found seventeen members who had outstanding talent.

"Okay everyone, I know that in the past the New Directions haven't done so well in competitions-" He began.

"You got that right." Andy muttered.

Liam brushed off the side comment and continued, "Anyway, this year there are seventeen of you and everyone has amazing talent. I think this year we'll make it to Nationals and win like your parents once did."

"You're right Mr. Schue, we've got this!" Jamie cheered, rallying everyone.

"Nationals here we come!" Keegan shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter. I know auditions are boring, but I promise the story will get a lot better next chapter. Also, feel free to ask questions on my tumblr and check out my polyvore. There are links to both on my profile. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
